Scarlet and Silver
by ultimawraith1
Summary: Mirajane x Erza, just a project I'm working on, feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Erza woke in a cold sweat. She had been having another dream. Everything was so vivid, she could see the life fading out of Jellal as he died. A knock came at the door. "Erza, are you ok?" It was Mirajane. She must have heard her calling out in the night and come to check on her. "I'm fine, it was just a dream." Just a dream was an understatement. It was her reliving the worst possible moment in all of her life all over again. It was the moment she lost every hope for the future. Erza turned back to her side and began to softly cry into her pillow until she fell asleep again.

She awoke the next morning somewhat relieved. Finally having an outlet for the emotions laying dormant inside her mind had an almost euphoric effect. From downstairs wafted the buttery smell of toast and she could faintly hear the sizzle of egg.  
Mirajane must be cooking again. She would often wake to find a warm meal awaiting her. Despite repeatedly offering to make it for herself, Mirajane would always insist that she enjoyed it. Erza came downstairs, the warm sun's rays pouring through the windows.  
There Mirajane stood, skillet in hand, scooping the last bit of meal onto a plate. "You had that dream again didn't you?" Erza was shocked but the tinge of sadness on her face revealed the whole story already. "You say you're fine but I've been living with you long enough to know when you need a little cheering up." She was relieved to be living with someone so understanding. After the incident Mirajane had offered to allow her to stay as long as she needed to. They had been living together so long now that it seemed natural. Mirajane had been there for Erza when no one else was able to and was truly the best of friends. Erza smiled,  
suddenly Mirajane blushed and turned away, almost as if she was embarassed. "You may as well hurry up and dig in, it won't be nearly as good once it's cooled off." Erza pulled up a seat and began to eat, but couldn't help but notice Mirajane stealing a glance every so often.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Erza and Mirajane went out shopping for more groceries. Mirajane mentioned that she wanted to make "something special" but wouldn't tell her why or what it was. Erza went along anyway though as she wanted to expand get out of the house for once. They wandered around the market, sampling various things until Mirajane finally found what she was looking for.  
They decided to take a break and sat down on a bench to catch their breath. "I was starting to worry I wouldn't find it anywhere in the whole city." Mirajane said, leaning her head back, hair falling on her shoulders. "And at such a good price too!" Erza had been browsing a nearby store and hadn't been paying attention when she heard Mirajane squeal with joy and fork money over. "What exactly was it you were looking for anyway?" Erza inquired, fanning her face in the warm weather. "Oh, you know, just... something."  
Mirajane smirked and seemed rather pleased with herself. Erza sighed, whatever it was it didn't seem like she was willing to let the cat out of the bag. Erza looked up at the sky, it truly was a nice day. Things seemed to be better around Mirajane after all the bad had passed. Erza looked back at Mirajane, only to see her staring at her, lost in some kind of thought. The movement seemed to snap her out of her daze and she looked Erza in the eye. "Well, that should be enough being lazy, time to go home and get to work!"  
Mirajane began to head off towards home, Erza following behind. "You know, it's meant a lot to me, having you stay at my house, having someone to share my nights with." Mirajane trailed off, as if there was more to the thought left unsaid. Erza hadn't really thought about it but Mirajane had been living by herself. She hadn't even considered how lonely it would be. "Well, now you've got me so you'll never go lonely again." This brought a smile to Mirajane's face, and she picked up the pace. "C'mon now, we're wasting daylight."

Erza was up in her room, changing into her sleeping clothes for the night. She had a nice pair of comfortable silk pajamas.  
Mirajane had tried convincing Erza to try some of her sleeping clothes but Erza had found them to leave less to the imagination than she would care. "Erza! Come on down!" Mirajane called from the dining room. As Erza descended the stairs, there was a large chocolate cake sitting on the table. "SURPRISE!" Mirajane yelled. "Wha-what?" Erza stammered, confused. "Well, it's just that, I wanted you to know how much it meant to me to have you here, and how much I appreciate you. I just... felt like I wanted to show you you're cared for."  
Mirajane looked away, seemingly embarassed by the statement. Erza was in shock, the whole trip had been to make this cake for her tonight.  
"Thank you, Mira, it's such a wonderful feeling to know that maybe I'm not alone after jaleel." Erza began to tear up at the though. Mirajane ran over and hugged Erza. "You never have to be alone again as long as I'm here." Mirajane was warm, and it felt comforting to have her arms around her. Mirajane looked up into Erza's eyes. For a brief moment, deep inside, something fluttered. Erza had never noticed just how beautiful Mirajane was. How her hair fell at just the right length to slide off her shoulder playfully. Mirajane stared back, just inches away. Her perfume was intoxicating. Erza could feel herself being drawn. Mirajane suddently stepped back, bright red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to...uhm." "No, it's alright,  
I just... was caught off guard." Erza and Mirajane sat down at the table to enjoy a piece of cake. But Erza kept finding her thoughts floating back to Mirajane, looking deep into her eyes. Deep inside, something fluttered again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Erza was lying in bed that night. Something about Mirajane looking into her eyes, the way she smelled, the feeling of her pressing against her. It had made her feel strange. Not uncomfortable per se, but something was stirring within her.  
She turned to her side, shifting underneath the covers. Why couldn't she get that image out of her head? She decided to get up and get a drink to calm her nerves. She was surprised when she walked into the kitchen only to find Mirajane already there,  
silently sipping a glass of red wine. The light from the candle she was using cast shadows that played across Mirajane's face as the moonlight poured in from the window, competing to show what they tried to conceal. "Oh! I... didn't expect you." Mirajane moved to cover herself up some more, wearing only a night shirt and underclothes. For once, it didn't make Erza uncomfortable to see Mirjane dressed this way, she could only admire how it accentuated her figure. "It's alright, I've gotten use to the fact this is just how you are." Erza said, and for a brief moment she could have sworn the slightest blush had flushed across Mirajane's face. "Mind if I have a glass for myself?" Erza sat across from Mirajane at the table, feeling overdressed in her full length nightgown. The wine had a nice, sweet taste to it. "So, what's kept you up tonight?" Mirajane asks, Erza knew better than to say the real reason,  
so she simply replied with "Just... a lot on my mind". "I know the feeling, it seems everyday there is more for me to consider..."  
Mirajane trailed off on this point and they both just sat and sipped on the wine for awhile without saying anything. Before long they had gone through most if it. Erza was feeling a little tipsy at this point. "You know Mirajane, I really like being around you."  
"I enjoy being around you too, more than you probably will ever know..." Mirajane replied. Erza looked at Mirajane from across the table, not knowing how to respond. She stood up, walked around and gave Mirajane a big hug. Mirajane wrapped her arms around Erza, and tears began to run down her face. "Mirajane, I want you to know that I..." But she was cut off as Mirajane went in and kissed her on the lips. 


End file.
